New Kids in Town
by uniqueuniqua
Summary: Mark Daniel and his mother have lived in Easton for his whole life. He's always been sort of clumsy, his latest fall lands him in front of Dr.Cullen and he learns all about the doctors family, its not till school monday he meet the girl of his dreams
1. Sophie

_**Disclaimer: I do not owe any of the twilight characters. I only owe Mark and Sophie!!**_

**Chapter 1**

I smiled at the cool breeze that surrounded me as a pulled the door closed. It wasn't raining which was unusually for my small town, my mom had taken my umbrella this morning and i was not looking forward to using her bright pink one.

I cringed at the pain as i pulled the car door open with my left hand. It was getting cold and there was plenty of ice for me to slip on, yesterday being in a rush for work i fell and broke my wrist, giving me a chance to meet the new doctor in town.

The Cullen's, are a new family in town, the doctor, the father, told me all about there rather strange and very large family well he set my cast. Today would be the kids first day of school, not that we have to room for them here, there are nine of them! He and his wife, he explained can't have kids so they have adopted, he said his wife has a problem with letting children be without parents so every child she meets she has to adopt.

"Some of our children are related" he explained. "and my wife couldn't just take one. Edward and his sister Alice and their brother Emmett were our first kids, then we meet the twins Jasper and Rosalie. It was just the seven of us until a few years ago, Edward fell in love with this girl Bella, she and her sisters were living alone in there parents house it broke Esme's, thats my wife, heart to see these girls working so hard to stay together so we took them in. Then we have Jake, we found him living on the streets in a small town in the south and Esme just fell in love and had to bring him home"

he stared at me, and i tried to smile. "You probably don't care about any of that do you?" he asked.

"well, no sir not really, but its amazing what your wife and you have done, I'm sure your kids really love you for everything you've done."

"Yes, i think they do. Well at least if anyone asked you know all about them right?"

"I guess sir"

I left after that. It was awkward, the man about told me so much about his family, like he needed someone to know, so no one would start rumors that were far from true. I guess i could take care of that for him, I mean i had the most information. I pulled my car into a parking spot next to a shiny Black BMW, probably belongs to those Cullen kids. Next to it on the other side was a red coverable, what good was a car like that in a town like this.

Turning the car off, I checked my phone. Late again, damn it. I grabbed my binder from the back seat and head quickly to the office. The room was overly full for a Monday morning, I pulled the door open and smiled at the secretary. "Mornin' Miss Wright, looking good this morning" i added a wink for affected she wouldn't by it but it was worth a shot. I scanned the full room and noticed that i didn't recognize any of the faces, except one, there was a small girl leaning on the wall talking quickly to the others around hers. Her i recognized, i had seen yesterday at the hospital, she had been waiting outside my room for Dr. Cullen. Alice. Thats what he called her. These were the doctors children. I scanned the rest of the faces, the girls were all overly beautiful, each had a great smile. The guys were good looking i suppose, and they all looked alike all of them except one. Sitting in the corner with a small girl on his lap was a boy with rust colored skin he stood out but seemed to fit in all at the same time. "Mr. Daniels!!"

"Huh?" I turned from the crowd and smiled dumbly at Miss Wright.

"Late again Mr. Daniels?"

"Oh, ah, Ya" I smiled. The group behind me laughed at the stumbling.

"Well lets get you a slip and get off to class. I have a lot to do for the Cullen's here" she smiled and begin typing. "Here you are, do you think Mr. Michaels is use to you being late yet?" she asks as she printed my slip.

"Probably, i don't think i should even need a late slip anymore" she laughed at my cheap joke and i smiled.

I took the slip and headed out the door to my locker. I wasn't really that late, by the time Mr. Micheal's was finished with his chatter and started the lesson I probably be in my seat. I checked the time 9:15, I walked to my locker quickly, i had lingered in the office a little long.

I was finished at my locker, when I heard the most beautiful voice. I turned to see two of the Cullen girls walking towards my English class. I took the chance to introduce myself. Letting them past i closed my locker, they were talking in a low whisper that i couldn't hear.

"Hey" i said stepping in behind them. "I'm Mark Daniels, and you are?"

They stopped and turned to smile at me. "Sophie, and this is my sister Rene..Nessie. Nice to meet you" this was the owner of that beautiful voice, and she had a smile, a face, to match it. Her rich brown hair fell in curls over her shoulder, and she had honey gold eyes that were as beautiful as her smile. The girl next to her had the same brown hair and honey eyes but she didn't make my heart skip they way the first girl did.

"Sophie, Nessie." I nodded as we continued to walk. "Those are beautiful names." we were at the door to the classroom so i quickly stepped past to pull the door open for them.

"Thank you" Sophie smiled.

"My pleasure"

"I'm sure it is" Nessie whispered under her breathe was we walked in the room.

"Mr. Daniel's late again? Why am I not surprised?"

"I'm not late because of me sir, i was showing these ladies to there first class" i smiled then turned to the girls. "Right?" i gave a little pleading smile.

"Ya, we couldn't have found the class on our own" Sophie smiled

"Well then, thank you Mr. Daniels. And you ladies must be Dr. Cullen's kids i had the chance to meet your father on Saturday, very nice man"

"Thank you, sir" the girls smiled.

"Which are you?"

"I'm Sophie Cullen and this is my sister Reneesme"

"Nessie"

"Well it's very nice to meet you girls, there are two seats in the back, next to your friend Mr. Daniels"


	2. Cullen Talk

**Chapter 2 **

I stared at my book, half listening to Mr. Bright talk about the dance that was coming that he was in charge of setting up, she wasn't in any of my other classes but i had walked her to her math class. I never really thought about school dances before, i had always gone because my friends dragged me, they were fun, i guess. I looked up when i felt a cool breeze hit my desk.

"Sorry, we're late sir" the tall boy with the rusty skin said as he and the Alice girl stepped into the classroom. "Boy is it cool up here" he laughed hanging his coat on the hook next to the door.

"That's alright son, we were just talking about the school dance coming up"

"Oooh, Dance?" Alice smiled.

"You into dances Miss...?"

"Cullen, Alice Cullen, This is my adopted brother Jacob Black"

"Well Miss. Cullen, Mr. Black welcome to Easton" smiling he sticks out his hand which both shake quickly. "Now let me see... Ah there are two seats there behind Mr. Daniels" he said point two me. I wave quickly. "Oh i need to run to the office quickly, I will be right back"

I could ask them about Sophie, this was perfect. "Hi!" I smile as they take there seats.

"Hey... Mark right? You were at the hospital yesterday right?" Alice asked.

"Ya," i say pulling my arm up onto the desk. "I fall a lot"

"He was Carlise first at the new hospital" Alice explains to Jacob.

"Ah, oh the ice fall?" Jacob asks.

"Ya"

"Carlise and i talk a lot"

"Ah, so" should i just ask or work it into conversation... " How are you liking Easton so far?"

"It's cold" Jacob says before Alice has a chance to open her mouth. "I prefer the warm."

"it's warmer in the summer" Ally Smith, a girl who sits to my left says.

"Can't wait" Jacob says with a smile and Ally starts to blush.

"How about you Alice? What to you think"

"It's nice a lot like where my sister Bella use to live, i like it"

"Where did she use to live?" Ally asks

"Forks, Washington, Thats where we found her" Alice smiles sweetly at the girl who was starting to get on my nerves.

"Found her?" Ally asks. The other kids in the class turn slightly to hear the answer, waiting to find out as much as they can about the Cullen Family.

"Ya, My parents adopted us, my mother, Esme, she can't have children so her and our dad adopted. Thats why there are so many of us, and were all around the same age. My brothers Edward and Emmett and I met the Cullen's when we were really young, our real parents died when I was four, Edward and Emmett were five. We were living in beaten down house when Mrs. Cullen, Esme found us, she brought us home and insisted that they adopt us. A few years later we found Jasper and Rosalie they're parent died in the hospital that Carlise worked in and asked him to take care of them. So he did, a few years later we were living in Forks, when my brother kinda fell for this girl Bella, she and her twin sisters were living in there parents house, Bella was work two jobs well the twins went to school, so they wouldn't be split up, but Esme wouldn't take that so she adopted them too." Alice paused, taking a deep breath.

"then about a year later, they found me" Jacob smiled. "I was homeless, begging for change, I meet Esme in the street and asked her for change, she ended up bringing me home and feeding me, then asking me to live with them...and i couldn't say No!" Jacob laughed.

"Now we all live together, were a big family but were happy."

"Are your Brother and Bella still in love?" Christy, the gossip queen of the school asked in her rude tone.

"Yes," Alice smiled. "Most of us are in relationships. Jasper and I, Rosalie and Emmett, Edward and Bella and Jacob and Nessie"

"What about Sophie?" I asked quickly.

Alice turned to me and smiled "Sophie, hasn't really met anyone she really liked... not yet" Alice winked.

I stared at her, what did she mean yet. I was about to ask as Mr. Bright entered the room.  
"Sorry about that class, I got a little tied up" he looked up at the clock, shocked. "Oh my, look at the time, well i guess we will just have to get work done tomorrow, great first class eh?" He said to Alice and Jacob.

"My kind of class" Jacob smiled.

Everyone laughed as the bell rang. I grabbed my bag from the back of my chair and rushed out the door after Alice and Jacob "Do you guys all sit together at lunch?" I asked.

"We try, think theres a table that will fit us all?" Alice asked.

"Maybe, in the back corner, if you get there in time, here let me show you a short cut" i said pulling open the door to the auditorium "The Caf, is on the other side of here, but were not actually suppose to go throw here, but the music teacher gave me a key so i wouldn't be late for his class, its right after lunch."

"What do you play?" Alice asked as we stepped from the dark room into the hallway.

"Drums... ever sinc.." my sentence was cut short by the breath taking sight in front of me. Sophie was leaning against the wall next to the cafeteria, her brown hair pulled up in a ponytail showing off her whole face, and shes was smiling in our direction, I'm sure she was smiling at Alice or Jacob but the thought made my heart skip a beat.

"Ever since when?" Jacob asked.

"Oh, ha.. ah since i was seven my dad bought me a drum set before he left my mom"

"Hi, Sophie" Alice said coming to a stop.

"Hey, Alice, Jake. Hey Mark whats up?" Sophie smiled at me... this time really at me.

"oh...ah..huh....ah you..ah."

"You okay man?" Jacob asked.

"what.. ah....I mean..Ya.. ya I'm fine." I'm such an idiot. I shook my head trying to recover, then Sophie laughed, this wonderful, musical laugh and i was lost again.

"Are you going to be alright?" she asked.

"What...Oh ya I..I'm fine, how was your morning?"

"It was good," she laughed again. "I had gym"

"oh, ah.. cool" what was wrong with me i couldn't even talk. This had never happened to me before, i was usually very smooth with the ladies, but Sophie was like the other girls. I had never felt think way with Christy and any of her friends, they were simple minded and Sophie, wasn't i could tell. Flipping her hair behind her ear wouldn't make her giggle like the other girls.

"Oh let me show you guys that table before the other kids take it up" i smiled offering my arm for Sophie to take. She smiled, took a deep breath and wrapped her hand around where my cast sat.

"What happened to your arm?" She asked as we walked throw the Caf, all eyes on the four of us.

"I fell, it happens so times"

"He slipped trying to run on ice" Jacob said with a laugh.

Sophie laughed too, making my heart skip again. "Awe, it's okay. But your not suppose to ran on ice" she laughed again.

"Thanks for the tip" i smiled, pulling out a chair for her to sit in. "this is the table, there are ten chairs here so you guys have lots of room. Enjoy your lunch" i smiled and took a small bow before turning to leave. "Oh, Sophie, would you mind if i walked you to your next class?"

"Umm," she pulled out the folded sheet from her purse. "Sure, i have music. Are you going to come pick me up?"

"Sure, pick you up at 12:20?"

she gave a quick giggle. "sure, see ya then" I smiled back, sorta out of it from the cute smile she was giving me, when i walked into something hard. I turned quickly and found that the hard thing i had walked into was a guy, a large guy.

"Oh, wow. I'm so sorry man" he looked sort of angry then he looked up at the table where Sophie, Alice and Jacob sat and he smiled.

"No problem buddy, careful where your walking though, you might walk into a walk or something."

"ya, ah... good call." I turned around and gave a quick embrassed smiled to Sophie before adding a quick wave and heading over to my friends.

"He's cute" Alice said as she pulled out her chair.

I walked to the table where my friends sat. they were all in some sort of conversation that included at least one of the Cullen's.

"She's in my Chem class, i swear its like she's done this stuff before. She knew all the answers" Alison was saying. She was use to be the smartest student someone who knew better then her was rare.

"well that Emmett guy is crazy" Thomas was saying. "He took on Joe in dodge ball, it was like seeing double"

"That Bella girl is so sweet, I couldn't for the life of me figure out this one question in trig and she help me throw it."

"That Jasper creeps me out"

The conversations were endless but the only one i wanted to hear was from Sara she has fourth period gym with Sophie, but she wasn't really talking. She to was listening to the endless conversations about the Cullen's and i didn't want to ask her.

"So Sara, do you have any classes with them?" Christy asked. Ah Christy I should have known i could count on her.

"Huh, oh ya, i have gym with that Sophie girl" i didn't like the way she said Sophie's name. It didn't sound right coming from her.

"And?"

"And what, she's perfect, aren't they all?" Sara was staring at where the Cullen's sat.

"What's up?" Christy asked. She caught the same uneasy tone as I did. Sara knew something she didn't like about them.

"It's just, they remind me of this family my Gran Jessica went to school with, they have the same names"

"That doesn't mean anything" i said sitting next to her.

"Ya, I know. It's just weird I guess, Gran said they disappeared after high school"

"So how long ago was your Gran in high school?" Christy asked.

"I don't know like fifty something years ago"

"Then maybe the Cullen's your Gran knew are like Dr. Cullen's Parents are something. You're such a freak Sara" Christy laughed, and Sara shook her head dropping her gaze from the Cullen's. I quickly looked up and saw worry wipe from one of the boys faces.

"Hey Sara," i asked quickly as everyone else moved on. "Where did you Gran go to school?"

"Forks High School" She said before joining a conversation about Alice.

I noted to look up the Cullen's Sara's Grandmother knew. "Hey Mark?"

"What...Ya?"

"What were you doing over there before?" Allison asked.

"Huh.. Oh I offered to walk Sophie to her next class, we both have music."

"That a boy, Mark. Be a gentleman. Smooth" Joe smiled nudging me in the arm.

"Ya, Mark like that will work. I think shes a little out of your league, Look at the guys her family dates, Dream on Mark" Christy comment before turning to Ally and Allison to talked more about the hottest of the Cullen boys.

The lunch period went on like this. I stopped listen after a while, thinking about weather or not Sara's grandmother meant anything, when i gazed at the clock above the Cullen's table, 12:19.

"Well, i shall see you squares later. Joe, Tom, watch this" I got up and walked over to the Cullen's table. I turned quickly to wink at the boys before turning to Sophie.

"12:20, as promised. To class Madam?"

"To class Sir" she gave a quick laugh as she placed her arm on my cast.


	3. music

**Chapter 3**

", whose your friend" Mr Lay asks as Sophie and i enter the room.

Every Teacher seemed to be calling me today. "Oh, this is Sophie Cullen" i smiled taking Sophie's hand and spinning her into a chair. It felt so wonderful to take her hand in that way.

It sent a shiver down my spine, or that could have been her cold hand. I quickly pulled my sweater off. "are you cold?" I asked offering the sweater, she smiled almost embarrassed smile and took the sweater.

"It's nice to meet you Sophie," Mr. Lay continued. "How are you liking your first day and our fine school?"

"It's almost over right?" Sophie asked with one of her amazing laughs.

"It sure is"

"Then, I'm Loving it" She smiled and i took my seat trying hard to calm my beating heart.

Mr. Lay laughed then pull out his attendance sheet and placed the new name at the bottom. "So, Sophie what do you play?"

"Piano, Violin, Chlo, Clarinet, and a little bass" She gave a sweet smiled as the class stared on in stock. I laughed quickly at there amazement. Yet i wasn't even surprised, she really was prefect.

"Well, thats quiet the list Miss. Cullen"

"Thank you, all the kids in my family can play interments"

"What do you prefer?"

"I love the piano,"

"mind playing something for us?"

"Not at all" she smiled at sat behind the piano. Without stopping she placed her fingers over the keys and began playing a beautiful, and smooth song. Mr. Lay stared as he watch her fingers fly over the keys, the song softly floating from under her hands.

"That was wonderful, Miss. Cullen, thats a Grade 7 piano song. You're one of the best piano players in the school" Mr. Lay commented when she finished her song.

"Thank you but i would love to learn something new. I've always wanted to play percussion" Percussion, did she just say what i think she said? That would make us partners, and i was the only percussion player so i would be her teacher.

"With talent like that? Are you sure"

"Yes... If thats alright?" she quickly batted her eye lashes smiled ever so sweetly.

"Well...Yes... of course, Mark well you please take Miss. Cullen to the auditorium and show her around the procession section?"

"Sure!" i smiled heading towards the door, then quickly doubling back to link with her arm.

I smiled at her as she hit each of the drums around her, giving a small jump, almost surprised at the different noises each drum made.

"So," I laughed as she hit the smallest drum in her pile. "Tell me more about your family? Alice told me about your brothers and sisters"

"What would you like to know?" she asked smiling.

"What's it like to have such a big family? I'm an only child."

"It's pretty great. My sisters Bella and Nessie, we were like best friends, we never left each others side. When I... our parents died we sort of became close, i never thought that would happen"

"How do you like your new parents?"

"Carlise and Esme? Their great. Esme is the nicest woman you could ever meet. She loves us all so much."

"what about the other kids. Your brothers and sisters?"

"What about them?"

"What's...well.. what..is it like living in a house full of..." i saw her take in a quick breath holding on, staring. "couples?"

she exhaled, then smiled. "Mind numbing" she shook her head.

"What do you mean?"

"They can get... very romance sometimes. It's how I learn piano" she smiled

"Oh?"

"It's harder to hear that they are all...thin...talking about, when I'm playing the piano. I kinda get lost in it. My brother, Edward, he plays the piano all the time. Bella, loves it. He showed me a few songs after the first day i sat down at the piano, it was a few years ago. I was listening to music on my i pod, heading out for a walk. The song changed as i was passing the piano and i had to stop, i wanted to see if i could play the song. It worked pretty well, now i play all the time, it's passes time..." she was staring off as she told her story. "fills in space when you don't slee.." her eyes quickly flew to my face.

"You don't sleep?"

"What.. oh..ah.. what time does the class end?" she asked quickly looking around for a clock.

I opened my mouth to answer, when the bell rang. "Oh, will you look at that..huh? Hey what ways the history room?" she asked quickly grabbing her things.

"Throw those doors, take the first left" i stared at her confessed. What did she mean she didn't sleep?

I sat on the stage for a few minutes thinking about what she had said. _Fills in space when i don't sleep. Passes time. _ What had she meant by not sleeping. I stared at the clock for a minute before realizing what time it was. I was late for math, Mrs. Halway was going to kill me. I quickly grabbed my bag and throw it over my shoulder, then felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. _Tom_ flashed across the ID

"Hey, man" i answered.

"Hey, Maths canceled Halway had to leave during last period."

"Sick, i have some stuff to look up anyway." I smiled remembering my little project.

"Well, could you give me a lift home on your way. Mom has my car and shes not in town."

"Sure meet me at my car" i said turning towards the exit.

"Way ahead of ya man" he laughed hanging up the phone.

I could look up the Cullen family, maybe something in there history would show me why Sophie acted so weird. She wasn't actually a Cullen, but the way Sara talked about the family, made me feel uneasy. She had said the had the same names, If i wasn't mistaken. No one else had caught it but i did. The doctor seemed so young.

I felt the breeze hit hard as i pushed open the door. Sophie still had my sweater, It was funny how she seemed offended when i offered the coat.

"Hey Mark, aren't you cold?" Tom asked when I walked up.

"A little, i gave my sweater to Sophie." I smiled at her name, pulling the car door open.


	4. Search

**Chapter 4**

_Forks high school Student data base. _ Wow it was easier to find then i thought. The schools website had a whole page all about past and present students.

_Students name: **Cullen**_

_Three results for **Cullen**_

_**Edward Cullen**_

_**Alice Cullen**_

_**Emmett Cullen**_

They really did have the same names, but there was no way they could be the same people.

_Pictures_

_Where are they now_

_Class of_

_Student Bio_

I scanned down the list of options, _Pictures. _

_**Please choose student you wish to view picture of.**_

_**Edward Cullen, We're sorry there are no pictures of Edward Cullen. **_

_Student Bio_

_**Edward Cullen was the son of Doctor Carlise Cullen and his wife Esme. **_No way. I stared blankly at the screen as i read. **_The Cullen family included five children all of which were in rolled in Fork High school. Edward, Alice and Emmett Cullen and there adopted twin brother and sister Rosalie and Jasper Hale. In Edward junior year he started dating Bella Swan. Last record was the couple married young and are living somewhere in Alaska. Senior Class President. Jessica Stanley_**

Jessica was Sara's Grandmother. I stared at the screen for a few minutes before quickly switching sites.

_Carlise Cullen _ I typed quickly in the Google search bar.

_Dr. Carlise Cullen, Doctor at Saint Hearts Hospital _

_Dr. Carlise Cullen leaves Alaska's rich state hospital after Adopted daughter Sophie Ryan, has great accident. _

Each page was dated for a different year, each year at least three apart.

I clear the search and typed in the odd boy out from the Cullen family

_Jacob Black_

_Quilutete native Jacob Black_

I stared at the headline then quickly picked it. It was dated for over 18 years ago. It was the tourism website for La push Washington.

_Tribe legends _

_local families_

_Cliff diving_

I chose the Legends, maybe something in here could help.

There was no way that the Cullen's Sara grandmother went to school with and the ones here were the same people. That was fifty years ago. It just wasn't possibly I've heard of looking young but there isn't a 70 year old alive that looked 17.

The Tribe page loaded and relived a hand draw picture of a half wolf half man. The article explained that the Quilutete believe they are descended from wolves.

These people believed some pretty strange things.

"MARK!!?" my mom called from down stairs.

"YA!?"

"I HAVE TO RUN OUT FOR A BIT, CAN YOU MAKE YOUR OWN DINNER TONIGHT?"

"YA!" not like it was any different. My mom is the assistant to the mayor, she is almost never home. When she is shes working in her office. If i don't cook neither of us eat.

I heard the door shut and continued my search.

In the legend there was a great man who was one of the first men, his last name was the same as Jacob.

The legends when on and on, but nothing really seemed to be what i was looking for until near the bottom. The paragraph was title the _**Cold Ones **_ and it talked about a family of hunters, when very cold skin.

I read throw the section many times looking for anything that fit the Cullen's and it all seemed to.

_Cold skin_

_Golden eyes_

_Stunning beauty_

_The cold ones were young, with beautiful faces and golden eyes. They feed on the blood of animals, much like the tales of vampires. _Vampires. Blood. There was no way. Vampires aren't real.

I went back to Google.

_Vampires. _

There was tons of pages, most of them were cult things, Gothic sites about drinking blood. One page even said that drinking blood was good for keeping you looking youth full.

After some searching i found a page that gave me some good info on Vampires.

_Don't sleep. _Sophie said she didn't sleep, but she could just have problems, thought she didn't look that sleep deprived.

_Can't go out in the Sun. _

_Drink human blood._

As i scanned the page a little blue square popped up with a Toms name.

_Tom says: Hey man!_

_Mark...says: Hey_

_Tom says: So its suppose to be sunny tomorrow!!_

_Mark...says: Really, its about time. _I guess i could get something from this, if the Cullen's really are Vampires, then they wont be at school tomorrow.

_Tom says: Ya, so Joe and i were thinking big snowball, baseball game? You in?_

_Mark...says: I don't know why you guys would wanna play again. Ricky and i kicked butt last year lol_

What if the Cullen's weren't at school tomorrow, what would that really mean?

And would it be worth not seeing Sophie? What if it was the truth, would that change how i feel?

I'm sure im just being crazy....Theres no such thing as Vampires.


	5. They Call it love

_**A/N: the first half of this chapter is in Sophies Point of View.** _

**Chapter 5**

_You've got to be kidding me?_

_Edward, do you really think Sophie likes this boy?_

_I can't wait, Mark is such a nice guy_

"Yes, Esme. I think she does" I heard Edward whisper over the piano.

Early this morning Alice had a vision of Mark and I walking into the house holding hands and now everyone is going crazy about it.

_This really can't be happening again?_ _She doesn't get it does she? _Rosalie was pacing in her room. Emmet sat on the bed watching her pass back and forth, almost burning through the rug.

"Why don't you talk to her Rose?" He said grabbing her arm. It was always weird watching things through Emmet's mind. He loved Rose so much and didn't like to see her hurt.

"She wont listen!" she sounded so hurt. I would listen to anything Rosalie told me she and i have been friends ever since the day she and Reneesme found me.

"Your wrong," Reneesme was now standing out side of Rosalie's door. "Sophie would listen to anything you said to her...the question is, will anything you say matter?" Nessie laughed before carrying on her way. And she was probably right.

The way I felt yesterday during music was nothing I have ever felt in the 67 years I have been alive... around. I felt like a crazy teenager, sitting here wrapped in his large sweater.

"Hey," Nessie said sitting next to me.

"We're not going to school today!" Alice called. "The sun is out, Whose up for hunting!!?"

Nessie smiled. "If they all leave we'll get a chance to talk"

"I need it, But I think I need to talk to your dad"

"Ya, I figured as much, but you can do that anytime"

"I kinda want one on one" _Hear that Edward?_

_Hear ya loud and clear whats up?_

_In a bit, are you going hunting?_

_I can catch up later, its going to be sunny for a few days._

_Great _"Go, hunt, have fun, I know how much you and Jake love hunting... Love ya"

"Ya, you two." _I want to know whats up with you. Later?_

I gave her a quick smiled then went back to my song.

"Your getting better, you know" Edward said taking a seat next to me. "Did you write this?"

"I don't know, I guess. It just came to me."

"That happened to me" He smiled. "When I met Bella"

"That's what I wanted to talk about" I said stopping the song and turning to face him.

"I figured" he laughed, turned to the piano and playing a beautiful lullaby. I smiled as i followed the beat. This was Bella's lullaby, he played it for her all the time. Picking up the beat, i added in my song with his tempo.

"that was great"

"Thanks"

"So, what did you wanna talk about?"

"How..ah.. How did you know? With Bella, i mean. How did you know she was worth it? Did you ever feel that as wonderful as she smelled, you just..couldn't take her life?"

"Everyday, and i wanted to. The first day we met I fought every little bit of my self. I tried so hard not to be a monster, I hated her for coming into my life. For upsetting everything that i had worked so hard for. All of my time, i worked a doctors assistant, but for weeks i hated Bella for coming into my life"

"But I came into his life." I said, the sun was now fully in the sky, it's light leaking throw the window making our skin sparkle over the piano.

"Did you want to go for a walk?" Edward asked.

"Sure, let me get changed" i ran up the stairs quickly, changing my shirt and pants then throwing Marks sweater back on. Edward smiled as i ran down the stairs.

We walked out into the yard, the sun sent glitter over Edwards skin. I smiled into the warm light, pushing up my sleeves.

"Is it hard for you?" Edward asked. Staring off at the trees around the yard. _I mean, to be near him, to wear that sweater. _

"Not really. Reneesme told me a story once, it was a few years after the accident, she told me about when you and Bella met, and how you saved her. I feel like that now. Like I need to be with him. Like i need to be keeping him safe. Knowing that he's awake, that hes at school. He's having a good time with his friends, and i can't be there. it... it's like it hurts. I just want to be near him." _And we just met, you said it took weeks for you to feel that for Bella._

"It took me months, but it took Alice and Jasper minutes. And you see how they feel about each other. Esme and Carlise they were the same. And Jacob and Reneesme, as strange of a couple as they are"

"It was love at first... Sight i guess, but thats different"

"How? I mean I understand the Jacob imprinted on Nessie, and that's why he feels that amazing pull to her, but I knew Jacob before Nessie, He was stubborn. He hated Nessie for being made, for hurting Bella the way she was, then he saw her. And from that second on, Nessie got what ever she wanted. Jacob was wrapped around her little finger. It was funny to see, that big strong man running around at the beck and call of such a small girl." I laughed at Edwards memory of Jacob running across the house to get something for Nessie.

"and how is that not different. Not everyone feels that way because of some one."

"How is it not. It's the same way Jasper responds to Alice. If Alice wants something Jasper wouldn't dare to deny her of it. It's the way i feel for Bella, how Emmet feels for Rosalie and Carlise for Esme. And now it seems you feel for Mark."

"Why do i have to be that male role?" i asked turning Edward to face me.

"Because you haven't talked to him yet, I'm sure he feels the same way. And its not the male role. Reneesme would give Jake anything he asked, same with any of the other women in our family." Edward picked up a hand full of light snow and through it into my face. "It's love" he laughed taking off towards a large drift of snow.

Love, I stood in my place. I couldn't be in love. "Edward, i just met him"

i ducked quickly as a pile of snow flew past my head. "It's happens quick sometimes. But that needing to protect him feeling, the little beat you feel when your close, the stock of energy you felt every time you wrapped your hand around his cast...good call by the way...Thats love Soph, you'll come to expected it or you wont, but don't let anything Rosalie, Alice, Nessie or even Esme say or think get to you, because theres nothing wrong with how you feel, and if you can trust him, and he don't run for the hills don't let him get away... they learn to understand... and they will get over it..... did Nessie ever tell you about Rose and Bella?"

"No"

"Rose hated Bella, mostly she was jealous, that Bella had life and she didn't but she also thought that we couldn't trust her, she was just looking out for the family, but i didn't care. And i wasn't wrong. Your not stupid Sophie, and even unbeating hearts don't lie." Edward smiled. _See ya later...Don't do anything i wouldn't. _He thought as he turned off in to the woods to join the others. Quickly he flashed a memory of him sitting in Bella's room, holding his breath and wanting so bad to be close to her.

_**MPOV**_

I scanned the parking lot as i pulled im car to a stop, the Cullen cars were no way in sight. But this still didn't mean anything, its a nice day. I wouldn't be here either if i didn't have to be.

"Hey, Mark. Your girlfriend isn't here today, any idea why?" Christy asked, pulling up next to me.

Ya, actually i had a few ideas, mostly that her family was a pack of blood drinking Vampires. "No idea.. and grow up Christy, did i make you jealous yesterday because i was hanging out with Sophie?"

"Me? Jealous of that I'm, So, Perfect, and way, too, cool Sophie Cullen, you're kidding right?" she laughed dumbly grabbing her things.

"Come on, I'll walk you to class?" i asked laughing a little.


	6. Window Sill

**Chapter 6**

Three days past, each morning I found my self in the same routine. I would slide into the parking lot, a little early and scan the car. Each day hoping, with no luck for the Cullen's cars to be in the lot.

"You're getting a little pathetic, man" Joe said putting his hand on my shoulder. We were standing in the Caf, I was staring at the table in the corner where I had sat the Cullen's on their first day of school.

"Whats up with them?" Christy asked.

"Probably dropped out" Ally laughed.

"Their hiking" Sara said quietly eating her lunch. We all stopped and looked at her. "I've been talking to my Gran, she's down to visit. And she was saying, the Cullen's she knew, were really active, and they went hiking and camping trips when ever it was sunny."

Hiking? That legend had said the cold ones feed on the blood of animals. Could that be what they were doing, hun...hunting.

"What do you think Mark?" Christy asked.

"I don't know" I smiled. _But I hope they come back soon. _

_**SPOV**_

"You know, it's not the end of the world to be away from a human for a few days" Rosalie said leaning on the tree next to me.

"Thanks Rose."

_I didn't mean to sound rude._

"I know"

"Well, why are you sulking. I mean sure he's cute, but he's human. Sophie, you don't want to go through what Edward did."

"I'm not sulking. I'm enjoying the sun" And I was. Before she came over I was simply laying in the grass soaking in the warmth.

"You're usually more fun" _love sick, for a human. _She sighed and ran off towards the others.

I closed my eyes and smiled. _So how long to you think it will take you?_

I opened one eye to look into Alice's smiling face. "to do what?"

_Get to his house? _She shrugged then showed me a vision. It was me sitting in Marks window sill watching him sleep. He looked so perfect, his hair was slightly messed. And he was smiling.

"Well?" Alice asked.

"I don't even know where he lives" She smiled. Then quickly showed me the street and house number.

"We're going back to school tomorrow. Be out of there before he wakes up." I smiled at the idea, the sun would be setting in just a couple of hours, the run would only take me an hour tops. "Don't forget to hunt a little on your way." I got up and dusted my self off, then ran off towards where the others were hunting. _I like him, Sophie. _I turned quickly to see Alice smile.

I ran to where the group stood along the edge of a field, there were about 3 dozen deer grazing.

_Hey, feeling better? _Rosalie questioned.

I smiled at her. "Go" Carlise whispered. We ran off towards the deer, each of us taking at least three and sucking them dry. The warm blood soothed my throat, I jumped up and grabbed another two deer then ran towards the house.

_Where are you going?_

_Be careful, I know it seems like a good idea but don't get to close. _

The sun had set now, and thunder rumbled over head. It was going to rain. I sat in front of the piano and played the tune I had come up with just a few days before. Letting the music fill the empty house. The other would be coming back soon, hopefully after I left. It was strange to even think of being in Marks room.

_Sounds like she still here. _Bella thought.

_Sophie, are you really going to watch him sleep, don't you think thats creepy?_ Reneesme thought.

_She's so much like Edward. Listen to that song, it's beautiful. _Esme thought. I heard the back door open. _This is beautiful Sophie. _Esme always had sweet thoughts. She placed her hand on my shoulder as I played. _It reminds me so much of Edward. He stopped playing the piano for a while, before Bella that is. Then you made that beautiful song for her. Is this for that boy?_

I finished the song and smiled up at Esme, she was the best mother in the whole world. She was more caring and motherly then my real mother ever was. "Yes, do you really like it?"

"I love it" she smiled.

_You can leave any time now _Alice thought from the living room._ He's asleep now. _

_Are you really going to the boys house? _Esme asked.

"Ya, I know, it sounds creepy, but I want to see him. It's hard for me to hear what hes thinking, not impossible like Bella is for Edward, but hard. Maybe if he's sleeping maybe I can hear what hes think, no barriers."

_Good luck. _

"thank you" I smiled at my mother. Then ran towards the front door. The dark of the forest seemed to fly past me as I ran towards Marks house. He lived in a house that was surrounded by trees so it would be easy for me to be unseen.

_Why, sir, thats so nice of you_ Marks mother was dreaming of getting an award from the mayor She was smiling widely. I stopped for a few seconds at the edge of the trees, trying to hear where Marks room was.

Then from the window next to the trees i heard a quiet whisper, but it was clear. _Sophie. _Mark was dreaming of me. I quickly climbed the tree to look throw the window.

There he was, wrapped in his thick blue blanket, his hair a mess on his large pillow, and he was dreaming of me.

I slide the window open quickly and slipped in.

His dream was simply, and completely clear. We were in a field that surrounded the school. His friends sat on different parts of a bench. Mark and I came in holding hands, and he spun me towards the table. His friends smiled and his large friend Joe laughed at the two of us. "You two are pathetic." and Mark and I just smiled together. And I saw everything I wanted in that moment.

I wanted to make this dream come true, i wanted to smiled with him. To have his friends make fun of us. It wasn't going to be easy, but it was going to happen.

I watched him sleep for a few hours, thinking about the idea of there being an us. It would be hard, to try and be human again. Would i tell him about what i was? Would he run? I needed to talk to Edward. I smiled at Marks sleeping form. The clock on his table said it was already 7:00, he would probably wake up soon.

I jumped through the window and started on the run home.

_It is a good idea, you wont hurt him. _Alice was waiting on the stairs smiling at me.

"Thanks, wheres..."

"Inside, he's waiting for you, I just wanted to see your face. I was right you look happier" She smiled then walked inside. Edward was sitting in front of the piano smiling as I sat next to him.

_Well, how'd it go?_

_Good, he was dreaming about me._ I smiled at the memory, going back for Edward to see Marks smiling sleeping form, whispering me name.

_You lucky, that you can see in his head. I never had that with Bella. _

_I wanted to talk to you about her. _

_Shot_

_was it hard, dating?_

_I don't know if thats really what Bella and i did. _

_Well how did you go from hating her to loving her. _

_Talking. _

_You talked to her. _

_When i picked her up in Port angels and she told me that she knew what I was._

I thought about it for a moment.

_We played a game like 20 questions i got to know her after i found out she wasn't afraid of me. The only problem is, well Mark he's no Bella, Clumsy maybe, but hes not in danger like Bella. _

_Except that theres a vampire in love with him. _

Edward chuckled. "Go get dressed, we have to get to school soon." _Start a conversation with him, use lunch, and music if you need to. _

I smiled and ran up stairs to get dressed. I pulled my hair through a brush and gave my face a wash. Then just for fun i pulled out my makeup and applied just a little, not that i needed it. Then went to the closet. Before my hand was on the handle Alice was leaning on my door frame. "Need help?" she asked, Alice also did love dress up.

"Sure" i smiled, and pulled out my door. Alice pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a lose t-shirt with a winking face on it. Then she added a long jacket. The outfit looked great, like Alice could do any wrong. I smiled at my reflexion. _ Beautiful. _Alice smiled. I grabbed Marks sweater off my desk chair and ran off after Alice. "Here, wear these boots" she smiled handing my a pair of fur lined boots. And she began to laugh.

"What is it Alice?" she was hiding what ever it was behind her thoughts of my outfit. I glared at her and headed into the yard.


	7. Let me about

**Chapter 7 **

I completely forgot about my English Essay that was due today. I had be so busy thinking about Sophie that the assignment slipped my mind. My eyes flew open from a dead sleep when I felt a cool breath rush throw the room. Blinking at the dark sky i realized it was raining. Sophie and her family would probably be at school today. I turned to my clock. 7:04, it was early but i had to write that essay. I quickly got dressed. And headed down to the kitchen.

"Morning honey, your up early" My mom smiled from behind her newspaper.

"Ya, I have so work to do at school."

"Oh, well have a good day, I'm going to be late to night."

"'Kay" i smiled grabbing my coat and car keys.

"Love you"

"Love you too mom." I ran out through the lite mist smiling, and quickly pulling from the drive way.

I scanned the lot out of habit though I'm sure the Cullen's wouldn't be at school this early, and grabbed my things running into the school and went straight to the library.

_**SPOV**_

I scanned the lot and found Marks car parked in the far corner closest to the school.

Stepping out the car i scanned the thoughts of the other students.

_Wow, the Cullen's are back. _

_I wonder if i should ask them how hiking went... No Sara your crazy. Grandma's right theres no way the Cullen's go to my school _

"You hear that Edward?"

"Ya, Jessica Stanley's granddaughter goes to our great school" Edward smiled. "She, thinks she crazy" he added a laugh.

"Come on Sophie were going to be late!!" Reneesme yelled pulling on my arm. I was nervous to see Mark.

_**MPOV**_

I walked throw the auditorium, with Alice and Jacob. They were both all smiles talking about the wonderful hiking trip they went on over the past few days. "It was great, do you like hiking?" Alice asked. But it was too late we came throw the doors and Sophie was leaning against the walk, with a beautiful smiled. I hadn't finished my essay so i skipped English.

"Hey, where were you this morning?" she asked taking a step out from the walk and handing me my sweater.

"Didn't finish my homework"

"Ahh" we walked throw the doors of the Caf and turned to join my friends. "Oh, Mark?"

"Ya?"

"Would you like to sit with me today?" she wanted to sit with me?

"Sure" i smiled and followed her to a table just a few over from her family.

We settled in and i could feel the gang staring us down.

"I think your girlfriend is made at me" Sophie laughed.

I turned around and saw Christy mouthing something, then I turned back to Sophie. "She's not my girlfriend."

"That's good to hear, I don't really want any enemies"

"So, how was your trip?" i asked changing the subject.

"It was fun, I love the out doors."

"Sophie?"

"Ya?"

"Can.. can we talk?"

"We are talking Mark" she stared at me, giving me a funny look. "What about?"

She looked a little worried. "Not in here... lets go into the auditorium." i smiled and got up from my chair, she followed behind me. I opened the door politely.

"I'm going to put a note on Mr. Leys door telling him we are in here working" i smiled and quickly ran to the class room.

When i returned Sophie was laying out on the stage. "So," i said taking a seat next to her. "I have a couple of questions for you."

"I have a few for you as well." i smiled she had questions for me.

"Ladies first"

she smiled thinking, "Okay, I told you about my family on Monday, tell me about yours"

"My family? Thats the best you got.... Okay, I'm an only child. My parents had me when they were super young, my mom was fifteen. Young love, is what my grandma called it. She was so against abortion so she wouldn't let mom do it. That pissed my dads parents off to no end, but they wouldn't let there son not help raise me. So they tried living together. Hell when i was 5 they even got married. It didn't turn out so well, they wanted different things. My dad lives in Toronto, i visit him in the summer sometimes not as much as I use to."

"Wow, thats amazing"

"It's my turn" i smiled.

"Okay, shoot"

"well, okay your probably going to laugh at me but, well... Sara. My friend the small one with blond hair." she nodded. "Well, her grandmother, Jessica, she went to high school in Forks, thats were Alice said you use to live."

"Oh, yes what about it?"

"Well, its just. Jessica told Sara that she went to school with a Cullen family. I just figured it was probably your dads, parents, but Jessica also told Sara that the Cullen's she went to school with names. And well they were the same as your brothers and sisters. And there was a girl named Bella, I thought it was just weird. Then i went home.. and this probably sounds crazy but i looked up your family,on the school site and i found three results for Cullen's, Edward, Emmet and Alice" i was speaking as fast as i could trying to get everything out before she decided to call me crazy and run... but she didn't she just sat still watching me.

She sat up and watched me, staying completely frozen, then after about three minutes she shook her head.. "and?"

"and, well.. there was a Student Bio and it said that Edward Cullen started dating a girl named Bella Swan and that the couple got married early and moved away. It also said Edward parents were Carlise and Esme." she stared at me a little more. "That was fifty years ago." she just smiled.

"And? What you think my parents are over fifty years old, that my brothers and sisters are what... sixty seven, have you seen them?"

"Ya.. well no. i didn't believe it, then i went to Google and looked up you brother Jacob. And i found a website for a tribe in Washington. And i wasn't so sure about it because Jacob said your mom found him in the south. But then i found a picture of Jacob and a man in a wheel chair that was dated almost fifty years ago. So i started reading about the tribe and i found a ... well never mind" I turned to look around the room, this was awkward. I walked over to the drum kit and sat down. Sophie stayed in her place and watched me. I started to hit away at the drums, playing the song I hard wrote for her over the last three days.

She got up and sat on the stool next to me. "that was really good" she smiled.

"Thanks"

"Did you write it?"

"Ya..." i looked over my shoulder. "For you" i turned back and saw her smiling.

She took my hand from where it rested on my lap, and flipped it over in her hands. Her skin was so cold.

"I really want to hear your question you know... you never really asked one"

"I guess your right... but you will laugh at me"

"I promise i wont" she smiled and batted her eye lashes.

"well the legends, talked about these, people that the tribe called the cold ones," she pulled her hand away. "i looked up cold ones... and well the search said that cold ones was another way to say...Vam..Vamp..Vampire"

she stared at me half smiling, half worried. "Vampires" she laughed once and only once. "You think my Family are Vampires" she had this strange almost scary tone to her voice. I sat looking at her, then blinked once.

"well, it's just" i coughed to clear my throat. I hadn't asked her a question yet. The best way to find out any truth was to start small. "Sophie?" i asked catching her a little off guard. "Do you trust me?"

This time she blinked. "Do I trust you?"

"Ya, it's hard to tell someone the truth if you don't trust them, and as crazy as i think i am about this vampire thing... I really do want the truth. But it that is true, it's kind a big deal, a huge secret, and i don't want you or your family to ever think that you could trust me. Do you trust me?"

She stared at me for a minute for face going blank. Then she smiled. "You're not crazy"

**A/N : sorry about the little point of view jump and the beginning.**

**Any way i hope you review and i hope you like this story, i think it is one of the best things i have written. Anyway.. i did two chapters today:) **

**and if i get at least ten review (thats only four more) then i will write two more chapters tomorrow... gotta love Christmas break**


	8. The Truth

**Chapter 8**

"You're not Crazy"

she smiled at me and it was beautiful. "So, your... family...and you?" she nodded. "Are Vampires" she nodded again

"Ya, I know, I felt the same way when I found out."

i stared at her. "when you found out you were a vampire, are you like born with it or something?"

"No," she laughed. "When i was younger.. alive" she sighed. "My mom well she wasn't the greatest mom. She was never home, she didn't even know my dads name. They met at a party or something and nine months later she had me. She was young to like your mom, only she was sixteen. We lived with my grandma, who was the greatest woman in the world. Anyway when about a month before my seventeenth birthday my grandma died. And I know its mean to say but i think it hurt me more then it hurt my mom." i reached out for her hand, i didn't care how cold she was i wanted to help.

"Thanks" she smiled. "anyways since my grandma was gone my mom had to pick up another job, she was trying hard. She never really had to be a mom before my grandma died. I use to think she hated her for dying. My seventeenth birthday was the worst, after my grandma went i sorta started to turn my friends away, i wanted to be alone. Then the Cullen's moved to town. They were this big happy family that all got along.'That Doctor Cullen disgusts me' my mom said on one of the rare nights she was home. 'eight kids, thats just gross' i had to stand up for them, I didn't know why. 'the kids are adopted' i didn't even know if it was true i hard some kids at school talk about it, but i didn't want my mom being so mean about this great family." she took a deep breath. "so i went to school the next day and i was brave, i walked up to there table at lunch and i sat down. It was weird they all just stared at me. Then Rosalie looked around the table and laughed. 'Can we help you with something?' she asked me. I just smiled.' i thought i would sit here today, if thats alright?' Emmet smiled. 'I like her, let her stay.'"

"don't you think that was a little rude?"

"No, not really. Okay ya I guess it was, but they invited me to sit with them the next day too. I was the talk of the school. 'Sophie was hanging out with the new kids' , 'I thought they didn't like anyone' i was a legend. But i didn't care, i liked them. Me and Reneesme hit it off the best we were like best friends. It made my mom happy, she liked that i was hanging out with people. Then in the summer, there first summer in my little town. Nessie and me went for a hike, the Cullen's loved hiking and i asked Nessie to take me with them. And well i fell, over the side of a cliff, and i don't really remember what happened after that. I remember seeing Nessie sparkle, then feeling nothing, i was weightless and i was moving really fast. Then three days later i woke up and i was laying in a room i had never seen before and i could hear people talking, lots of people it sounded like i was laying in the middle of a party or something. I opened my eyes and found Nessie sitting next to me on the bed so was stroking my hair whispering 'Everything going to be okay' i found out later that i had fall, the Cullen's told my mother that i had fallen to my death that they were going to pay for the funeral and bury me next to my grandmother." she looked at me, like she was searching my mind or something.

"What?"

"What are you thinking?"

"What?"

"What are you thinking, are you scared, happy, freaking out? What?"

"I think your beautiful" i said.

She laughed, then shook her head. "your not scared?"

"Why would I scared?"

"Hmm, i wonder i just told you Am a vampire, that my I been alive 67 years"

"You told me the truth, thats what i wanted. I already went through the vampire thing and im over it... i just"

"YOUR OVER IT!!" she asked cutting me off.

"Ya, i don't care, im just happy i know the truth" she looked around the room searching.

"AHHHH, where is the clock. What time is it?"

"Class is almost over"

"Good, will you be in trouble if you don't go to your next class?"

"No, why?"

"Good lets go!"

**SPOV**

He is over it, what was he thinking, Over it.

_EDWARD!!, did you hear that?_

_Hear what Sophie?_

_He's over it. He's over the fact that im a VAMPIRE! _ I was screaming mentally i couldn't believe this._ I mean sure i didn't want Mark to run away, I didn't want him to be scared. But I just told him i was a vampire. _

_Just like Bella _Edward laughed. I pulled Mark to his locker so he could grab his jacket, then I pulled him out into the parking lot.

"Sophie, are you okay?" he asked.

"Am I okay? Mark are you okay?"

I looked around the parking lot my family would be here any minute. I walked over to Marks car and stuck my hand out for his keys. He stared at me blinking. "Keys" i said.

"where are we going?"

"My house" said pulling the car door open. "I'm over it" i muttered.

_Meet me at the house. _ I told Edward then pulled out of the parking lot and started towards the house.

"Sophie, are you okay?" Mark asked again.

I smiled. "Yup, I'm just peachy"

"Then whats wrong?"

"I think I might have lied to you" i smiled. "I think you are crazy?"

"What?"

"nothing, I'm going to let you explain, you 'I'm over it feeling' I promise, but i want to see how you do under pressure"

"pressure?"

"Ya, see how you do in a house full of vampires" I smiled and pulled the car off the highway and down the long road to our house.

"This...this is where you live?"

"Of course, we all probably wouldn't fit any where else"

"That's true, I guess." I smiled. The house was huge but I never really thought of it that way. It was our home.

_Sophie? Why are you home so early?_ Esme asked, when she heard the car come to a stop. _Is that your friends... should i call Carlise home from the hospital?_

I opened my door and waited from Mark to get out. Then tossed him the keys. "if this gets to much, please feel free to leave. I will understand. I'm expecting it."

"then you don't know me very well." Mark smiled and took my hand. "I'm not scared of you vampire girl... sorry" then he lightly kissed the top of my hand.

**A/N: so it's 1:15 on Christmas morning (MERRY CHRISTMAS AND/OR HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!) and i can't sleep so i finished this chapter, think of it as a christmas gift for me to all of you:) isn't that ending just the cutest? **

**More reviews please?**


	9. protecting a protector

**Chapter 9**

I sat on the small love seat in the Cullen's living room, my lips still seem the tingle from kissing Sophie's hand it was the most wonderful feeling. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to really kiss her. To feel her cool lips on mine.

I heard a light cough from the other side of the room, i looked up to see Edward holding back a smile.

"What?" i asked him, knowing the whole room was probably thinking it.

"Hmm? Oh well, has Sophie shared our gifts with you yet?" he asked looking at Sophie.

"Gifts?"

"Yes, well some of us, not all. We have gifts. Alice can see the future, and Jasper can felt affect emotions, Bella has a protecting power and Sophie and I can read minds" I stared at him, i could feel my cheeks beginning to burn. Then i turned to Sophie.

"You, can read my mind?"

"Well, not completely, you are very good at hiding your thoughts from me, but sometimes, when you are feeling more comfortable, then i can"

"And i haven't been able to hear your thoughts till just now, when you were thinking of..." Edward said with a smile.

"Okay, i get it, thank you. Mind reading.. neat" i smiled around the room.

The whole Cullen family were here. Carlise and his wife sat on the far end of the long white couch, along with Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper. Reneesme and Jacob sat cuddled on a large arm chair, and Emmet and Rosalie followed suit in the chair next to Sophie and I.

"Now Sophie," Carlise said "would you like to explain why you brought Mark here today?"

"Well, Carlise, I'm not really sure. I was a little freaked out and I didn't really know what to do."

"Why were you freaked out?" Esme asked in a sweet voice.

"Well, because Mark said he was over the fact i was a vampire" she swallowed hard and blinked at me, shaking her head. Edward laughed from the other side of the room.

"Well, i don't really see what the big deal is" then the room turned to look at me.

"You, don't see what the big deal is?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, no. i mean okay you guys are Vampires, actually i think it's kinda cool. But i had three days of malling it over and i don't really care."

"Well young man" Carlise smiled lightly. "It's kind of a big deal because our kind is very dangerous, Sophie especially she is still a young vampire, and doesn't completely know how to control her self. The fact that you don't 'care'" he said this with air quotes "Means there is a large chance that Sophie could make a mistake that may cost you your life." i thought about this for a moment.

Sophie had seemed so normal to me, and even after i found out i still thought she was normal. I never thought of her as dangerous. I felt the need to protect her. Edward gave another laugh and i looked at him. _Is that crazy? To feel the need to protect someone I apparently need protection from?_ Edward smiled. "That's called love" he laughed as my cheeks started to burn.

"What?"Sophie asked "What are you thinking? I don't like this. Why are you the only person who can hide your thoughts from me?"

I looked at her, it bugged her that she couldn't read my thoughts. "I was just asking Edward, if i was crazy"

"Well, i already told you that..."

"Well this was for another reason" i mocked and rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry for calling you crazy" she smiled blinking her beautiful eye lashes my way. And i melted.

"Sophie, thats not fair" Edward laughed from his seat.

"Whats not fair?" she asked in a childish voice. I shook my head coming back to earth. _How does she do that? _ I asked Edward.

"she's good at it, isn't she?"

"Oh yeah"

Sophie turned back to me and smiled. "So, why were you asking my big brother if you were crazy?" she asked me in that same childish voice.

"Be Strong MAN!!" Emmet yelled from his seat, he was laughing so hard he looked like he might burst, but i couldn't resisted that beautiful smile.

"Because, Even though you, and Carlise have both told me you were dangerous, i don't feel it. I feel like you are the one who needs protecting and i want to be that protector" i smiled shyly and turned to look at the over sized Television that sat on a oak stand in the center of the room.

"Awe" Alice, Bella and Reneesme all cooed.

Then I felt Sophie's cool hand under my chin and i was turned to face her. "You know human boy, i don't need your protection, I'm a big girl, but." she smiled and took my hand in hers flipping it over and tracing the lines in my palm. "I'm not going to say no if you offer"


	10. Waterfall

**A/N : Hey guys sorry this took so long. You know christmas, then the new year, and going back to the stupid thing we call school. But here it is I hope you like it. I think this chapters cute. (I might hand this in for my writing class:)) Reviews PLEASE!!**

**Chapter 10**

I took Marks hand and led him out into the back yard. We had a beautiful forest, that went on forever. Just a mile into the woods there is this river that twists and turns for miles leading to a giant waterfall. "Do you feel like a hike?"

Mark smiled looking around at the trees "Sorry, what?" he asked coming back to reality.

_Why don't you run? Edwards voice caught me off guard. _

_Do what? He wouldn't be able to keep Edward, I could go there and back before he makes it to the river. _

_Carry him.. I did it with Bella._

Carry him... I guess I could do that.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked smiling.

"Ya, Umm... wanna try something?"

"Like?"

"do you like roller coasters, like things that go really fast?"

"Ya. Why?"

"This is going to sound strange but.. hop on my back"

"On your back, down you think I'm a little heavy for you"

I stared at him. "do you get it?" I asked. I could lift him with one hand.

"Get what?"

"The Vampire thing... do you understand?"

"What do you mean understand? You're a vampire? You're over 60 years old, but only look seventeen? Umm, what else?"

"How about the fact that I could kill you with one hand, or that I could run from here to your house in under five minutes?"

"so your fast?"

"And strong" I smiled smugly, then walked calmly over to a large bolder that sat a few feet away and lifted it up over my hand then swiftly placed it back into its original position. Still smiling I turned back to Mark, his mouth fell open and he just stared. "You okay?"

"Ya..I, just umm... wow" then he took a step closer and pull his warm hand around my arm, tightened it then let his hand drop. "Wow"

I laughed at the sight, he was checking my arms for muscle that I knew he wasn't going to find, but I smiled. "neat, isn't?"

"You could call it that."

"Awe, are you having a man moment?"

"A what?"

"When I was a kid, I beat my cousin at arm wrestling. In front of all his friends, he wasn't to happy about, said it was luck, that he let me win. When Bella was a young vampire she beat Emmet and he really was not impressed. I figured you were having a man moment." he stood still, almost sulking. "It's okay you know" still he didn't move. "losing to a girl doesn't mean your less of a man... and really you didn't lose to me. I'm not mortal." I laughed and grabbed his hand shaking him very lightly. "and in front of your friends, I have to play human, so they never need to know I'm stronger." I said with a pout. He gave a little smiled.

"what were we doing before... something about your back."

I laughed at him "Hop on" I said swing him onto my back and run towards the river.

I loved running, it made me feel free. We ran along the side of the river, the gentle noise made me feel calm.

Every once and a while I would jump over a fall tree, and I would feel Mark tighten his grip and I would laugh. When we reached the waterfall I slowed to a walk. "Can I get down now?" Mark asked.

"Oh yeah sure." I stopped and let him down. I laughed when he ran to a close by tree to throw up. "Too much for you?"

"What... ah no, no I'm good"

"Sure" I laughed. Then went to his side to make sure he was alright when he was looking a little less green and grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the large willow tree that covered the opening to the waterfall.

"Wow" Mark stood open mouthed staring at the huge cliff where the water was rush from.

The exact reaction I had our first hunting trip in this new town. "This is my secret place... though nothings really secret around Edward." I smiled at the sound of his light chuckle. "But your the first person I have brought here"

"Really?"

"Ya, and I spend at lot of time with my family. Edward the most, I guess it's because I can relate to him the best. But I have never shown them this place I like to be alone sometimes and this is the perfect place." it felt so strange to hold his warm hand. I looked down at his arm and saw goose bumps rising up into his sleeve, I quickly dropped his hand. "I'm so sorry"

"For what?" he asked reaching for my hand.

"Don't I make you cold?"

"Just a little, but I can bear it" he smiled holding my white hand in his. His hands looked so strong holding mine, even though if I held his hand tight enough I could break every little bone in it.

"Well, lets sit over there" I said pointing to the large rock that I usually sat on when I came here. There was a small opening in the trees where a circle of sun shone down throw the clouds and green.

Watching him climb up onto the rock I remembered the sun. Humans didn't sparkle the way we did, would he freak out. I stood at the bottom of the rock as he settled in under the sun. The warm rays kissing his face. "What you doing down there?"

"Hmm? Oh well I was just thinking about something. I never told you about why my family... doesn't go to school, when its sunny"

"No, you haven't. Can't you tell me up here?"

"Maybe but I'd like to tell you before I go up there"

Mark looked around him and for the first time, I think he noticed the sun shining on him. "Are you going to melt, or turn to dust or something, cause we can sit somewhere else. I'm not that cold"

"Melt? Dust? Really... I thought you were more creative" I laughed and shook my head. "Dust?"

"Well, you know in the movies Vampires can't go in the sun because they'll burn and turn to dust."

"This isn't the movies Mark, I'm the really thing. You know that scares me" i sighed and sat on a lower boulder looking up at him.

"What scares you?"

"You"

He looked taken back. "Me?"

"Ya, everything about you. Your mind, your body, your heart beat, though I think I'm more use to that what with Jacob and Nessie. Then theres just you. It's been 60 years since I was human Mark. The closest thing to a human I have been in those sixty years is Jacob and he's not exactly your average human." I took in a deep breath and pulled Marks scent in with the new air. "Then theres your scent. The scent of human blood never really bothered me, i mean at first like any young vampire i had my problems, but after 20 years the scent didn't bother me at all. Bella says it's because I hated the sight and smell of blood when I was human. But over the last few days all I ever smell is you. And that is scary."

"Why? Are you scared you will kill me. Cause I don't think you would. Your smart you wouldn't have gotten this close to me if you were really afraid of that."

"Your right, I wouldn't kill you. As long as I had control myself, but will that last forever." I looked down at my feet speaking in a low voice, I knew he could hear but I was mainly talking to myself. "I'm not Edward. I'm not as strong as him and I haven't been around as long. Could I hold back when the time came?" I looked up and saw Mark slowly climbing down the rock to sit on the rock across for me.

"I thought you were the tough girl remember. And I can help. If you feel... worried, I could leave and we could try again another day. I really like you Sophie."

"That's the problem. I like you too. So much that I don't want to hurt you."

"Then don't." he looked around him, then shook his head. "You said Edward was in the same position right?"

"Yes, he fell in love with Bella when she was human."

"And there still together. Which means Edward controlled him self. Which means this is possible."

"Yeah, but I'm not Edward."

"Maybe you're better" he reached out and pushed a piece of hair back from my face, then let his hand rest there. "Whats the harm in trying. I'll play Romeo and die for the one I love if that's what it takes"

"Please, Romeo was a wimp. I'm not risking everything I have worked so hard for just to end up with Romeo." I laughed. I could still feel his warm hand on my cheek, I reached up and grabbed it pulling it to my mouth. I inhaled the warm scent letting it take over me. "I think I can do this" I smiled. "You're just going to have to be patient with me." I kissed his hand lightly before interweaving mine and letting them fall to my lap.

"I've got time."

"I've got longer" I laughed, smiling at the boy across from me. The sun was climbing down the rock and touching his face. He looked heavenly.


End file.
